Rowdyruff Return
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: Not a chapter. Just a notice.
1. Premonition

"Rowdyruff Return"  
  
Prologue: Premonition  
  
By: Cherry Romancer  
  
  
  
A/n: This is my own special idea on how the Rowdyruffs return. In this fic, it is ten years into the future, and the girls are fifteen. I will accept reviews, but flamers will be hunted down and burned in their own flames. HAHAHA!!! Eh, I think I'll stop blabbing now and start the story.  
  
  
  
Blossom woke up in the middle of a late-night thunderstorm, pale and sweating. She'd just managed to pull herself out of a nightmare, the same one that she'd been having for two weeks. It was always the same. She and her sisters were facing off against Him. No big deal, right? They'd taken on Him many times and had always won. But this time, he wasn't losing, and there was a very good reason for it. The details of the fights varied slightly from dream to dream, but each time, one fact remained the same; the Rowdyruffs were in each fight, and they were thrashing the girls for Him. Blossom was always just knocked unconscious, but when she would look at her sisters, they were both bleeding profusely and their eyes were wide open and glazed over. Neither took a breath. That's when the leader of the Ruffs, the one with the red eyes, would appear next to her, standing there doing nothing. He'd look Blossom in the eye and for a second, Blossom could swear she saw a tear in his eye, but the next second, his eyes glowed that deadly red that meant an eye laser, and she could see her own death in them. Then he would fire, and that was always when she woke up.  
  
Blossom crawled out of bed and went downstairs for a glass of water. One she finished it, she stared out of the kitchen window, wondering why she kept having this horrid nightmare. For some reason, some part of her kept on saying that it wasn't a dream, but Blossom never believed it. After all, that would mean she had some sort of psychic powers, and Blossom didn't believe in psychics.  
  
"It's all ridiculous," she muttered, wanting to hear a human voice. "It can't be a vision or anything."  
  
Even after telling herself that, though, Blossom found it almost impossible to calm down. She stayed at that window for most of the night, staring out into the thunderstorm, wondering if something was, indeed, about to happen.  
  
"What am I thinking?" she demanded of herself suddenly. "I'm getting to be as jumpy as a jackrabbit!" She laughed at her own use of a lame cliché, and started to move away from the window. Just that second, though, right out the corner of her eye, Blossom thought she saw something move.  
  
"What the? Who in the world would be out this late in this weather?" Blossom wondered. She looked closer, but saw nothing, and decided that it was her imagination. She finally went back up to bed, but it took another few hours for her to fall back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is that the one?" whispered a mischievous voice.  
  
"I think so," answered a tougher voice.  
  
"Whatever. She definitely has some sort of power if she spotted us, even out of the corner of her eye," came a third, more serious voice.  
  
"What makes you think she did?" asked the tough voice.  
  
"I saw her look right around when I went past the window," said the serious voice. "Come on, she's asleep now. No point in staying out here so late."  
  
"It doesn't even affect us from here," the mischievous voice pointed out.  
  
"I know that nimrod, but we're supposed to head right back after she falls asleep, remember? Him can't sustain these images forever, you know."  
  
The three mysterious persons vanished from where they were, and reappeared in Him's home. He was waiting there for them.  
  
"Well?" he asked in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"She's the one, all right. She's definitely having the dreams. Her powers are just what you need to bring us back, like you wanted," said the serious voice.  
  
"And when I do bring you three back, what will you give me in return again?" Him asked.  
  
The response came instantly. "We three, the Rowdyruff Boys, will swear our undying allegiance to you, our Master!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I know that almost all those who read this will have seen that last line coming, but I don't care. Please, remember, no flames. I will burn you with them. I can control the flames!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! . . . . . . Um, please, just review before I humiliate myself again. 


	2. A Sense of Foreboding

"Rowdyruff Return"  
  
Chapter One: A Sense of Foreboding  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now I will respond to the reviews.  
  
Hotstreak: Thanks for the compliment! To let you know, I have no intention whatsoever of including pokemon in this story. This is purely Powerpuff.  
  
Violet and Lily: I'm glad you likey! I plan to keep writing until the story ends! (I have no clue when that will be, though.)  
  
Lia: No frozen banana-fungus!!! NO! Save that for GT!!!  
  
Keiko G.O.D.: You have, quite easily, just given me the most interesting review for a story that I've ever received. Thank you!  
  
Hairy Gregory: They're not exactly ghosts, but they're not exactly not ghosts either. You'll see what I mean soon. Ha-ha!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Blossom! Wake up call!! Come on or we'll be late for homeroom!!" Bubbles yelled from her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm getting up!" Blossom grumbled. It had been almost two in the morning by the time she had managed to get back to sleep, and it was still pretty early. Still grumbling, Blossom attempted to drag herself out of bed, only to fall on the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"And as usual, Leader Girl has shown us how graceful she is in the morning," came Buttercup's sneering voice from the doorway.  
  
Blossom glared at her. "This coming from the girl who used to walk into her wall in the morning on a daily basis!" she countered. Scowling, Buttercup went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Little bitch," Blossom muttered under her breath as she walked over to her closet to choose her clothes for the day. After sorting through a wide assortment of clothing, Blossom chose a pink tube top with her purple short- sleeved jacket on over it, and her blue jean shorts. She pulled on her pink sandals and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail using her ribbon. She then admired herself in the mirror.  
  
"Not too bad," she approved. She went downstairs at last, joining her family for breakfast. Bubbles was wearing a powder blue t-shirt with her name written on it in silver glitter. It was her favorite shirt. She was also wearing her hip-hugger blue jeans and her blue sandals, and her hair was in its usual pigtails. Buttercup was wearing a bright green tank top that said, "Dangerous!" across is, as well as her black hip-huggers and her green sandals. Since she had let her hair grow out a bit since she'd been five, she now wore her hair in a constant ponytail at the base of her neck. They and the Professor were sitting in front of some delicious-looking waffles.  
  
"Is it me, or does today feel like a sandal day?" Bubbles asked cheerfully. She'd lost none of her perkiness as she'd grown older.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her bubble-headed sister, Buttercup said, "It's really warm today, bubble-brain. Of course we're all wearing our sandals!" She then took a big bite of her waffles, not at all ladylike.  
  
Blossom simply sat down quietly and stared at her plate. Aside from scrambled eggs and hash browns, waffles were her favorite breakfast, but Blossom couldn't make herself eat one bite. Her stomach was tied up in knots. She had an odd feeling that today was not going to be an ordinary day.  
  
Professor immediately noticed Blossom's lack of appetite. "Is something the matter, sweetie?" he asked.  
  
Blossom looked up at the Professor, suddenly longing for ten years ago, before he'd had that streak of gray in his hair just above his ears. She couldn't quite say why she wanted to go back in time at that moment, but she did. Sighing, Blossom shook her head and pushed her plate away, catching her sisters' attention.  
  
"I suppose I'm not very hungry," she whispered. "I think I'm going to go to school early. I've got something I need to check in the library before homeroom. I'll see you." With that, Blossom was up and out the door, leaving her very confused and concerned family behind her.  
  
While flying to school, Blossom caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. It was the same something she'd seen the night before, and once again, when she turned to take a better look, it was gone. She flew ahead, thinking about her recurring nightmare, and wondering why it kept coming to mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa, dude, you weren't kidding when you said that chick could see us," Boomer said as their illusions flew to keep up with Blossom.  
  
"Yep. That's the second time she saw me," Brick agreed.  
  
"You so sure it was you she saw?" Butch asked. "She mighta been lookin' at me."  
  
Brick looked at his brother, suddenly amused. "Why does it matter? I'm only assuming he saw me. Why you think it mighta been you? You want her to see ya?"  
  
Butch turned defensive. "So what? Even if she's a Powerpuff, that babe's hot! I wouldn't mind if she turned for a second look at me!"  
  
Boomer rolled his eyes. "Butch, you know what we gotta do to her and her sisters once we're back," he reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Butch said. "I'm not changin' my mind or anything, I'm just sayin' she's cute!"  
  
"Yah-huh," Brick said, unconvinced. "Just don't turn soft when it matters most, okay?"  
  
Butch growled at both of them, but stayed silent. Brick knew that Butch wouldn't wimp out; he was just joshing him. He just hoped that their plan would work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think was wrong with Blossom this morning?" Bubbles asked. "Turning down waffles, that's not like her at all!"  
  
"Maybe she's got the same sort of feeling I do," Buttercup muttered, not meaning for Bubbles to hear. Bubbles caught it anyway.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know how to word this . . ." Buttercup said.  
  
"Let me try. You feel like something's going to happen. Something big, and it has to do with Blossom," Bubbles said.  
  
"You have that same feeling too?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded. "We'll just keep our eyes on Blossom today, that way we're sure nothing does happen to her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I hope you like this chapter too! I'm so glad that I'm over my writer's block and can write stories again, and I'm glad that people like them!! I await reviews, and I hate flames!! (DIE, FLAMERS, DIE!!!!!) 


	3. Something's Going to Happen

"Rowdyruff Return"  
  
Chapter Two: Something's Going to Happen  
  
  
  
A/n: I feel so loved!!! I keep getting reviews!! I will respond to some of them, but not all. There's not enough time for me to respond to them all.  
  
Violet and Lily: You're drawing a picture for my story? I feel so honored!!! Thanks!!  
  
Hairy Gregory: You are overanalyzing a bit, but it's just a sign of a critical thinker. I like critical thinkers. Anyhoozles, to answer your question about Him using the boys, it's because I think of Him as a manipulator, someone who'd rather have someone else do his dirty work, not wanting to get his hands (err, claws) dirty. That's why he's using the boys. And as far as Butch is concerned, that was just a teenage boy checking out a cute girl. Sorry.  
  
Potter: You know what? You've gotta be one of my best friends now, if not THE best friend I have. I wish Dad had said yes when I asked him!!!!  
  
Butchie-luvah: You'll have to wait and see about that, won't you?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got to school, Blossom did not go to the library. She went to the cafeteria, where she was sure her best friend Robin Snyder, who sometimes was called Cherry because of her love for anything cherry-flavored, would be. Sure enough, Robin was sitting at a vacant table, sipping what looked like a cherry soda.  
  
"Soda at this hour?" Blossom asked her as she walked up behind her. Robin jumped, but when she realized who it was, she grinned.  
  
"It was the last one in the house, so I wanted to bring it to school with me for lunch, but you know me when it come to anything flavored with cherries. I have no willpower," she said with a laugh. Then she noticed that Blossom barely smiled at her joke. Even early in the morning, Blossom at least managed a giggle for her jokes, no matter how bad. And come to think of it, when had Blossom ever come to school this early? Sure, Blossom was a straight A student, but she didn't like high school any more than her sisters, and she tended to come right before homeroom.  
  
"Is something the matter Bloss?" Robin asked. "You're not usually here so early, and you usually have a smile for my bad jokes."  
  
Blossom looked at her friend seriously. "Robin, have you had any strange feelings today? Like something is going to happen, but you don't know what?"  
  
Robin was startled by the question, but she thought carefully before answering. "Come to think of it, I did get an odd feeling this morning, right when I stepped into the shower. I could have sworn that I felt someone watching me."  
  
Blossom shivered. It wasn't exactly what she meant, but for some reason, it seemed to intensify her own sense of foreboding.  
  
Robin didn't miss the shiver. "What is it? What's the matter? Come on, you can tell me. It's me, Robin, you're best friend! You always tell me everything!" Robin said, concerned for Blossom.  
  
"If I tell you this, do you swear to not tell anyone about it, especially your sister?" Blossom asked. Robin nodded. She would never tell her little sister Amy anything anyway. Amy was always into things like predicting the future, magic, and other odd things that made people call her a loon.  
  
Blossom sighed and told Robin about the dream she'd been having. She then told her about seeing something out of the corner of her eye. Robin was quite wide-eyed when Blossom was through.  
  
"You're sure it's not your imagination or something?" Robin asked. She, like Blossom, was a logical girl and had a hard time believing in things like psychics.  
  
"I'm positive. The mind won't show you the same illusion twice in a row," Blossom pointed out. Robin agreed with that. "It's what I think I saw that bothers me much more than the fact that I'm seeing things at all."  
  
"What's that Bloss?"  
  
"I . . . I thought I saw the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, only he's older now, like me and my sisters," Blossom said hesitantly.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Robin exclaimed. "You destroyed the Rowdyruffs before we even met, and we've known each other since kindergarten!"  
  
"I know, I know, that's why it's bugging me!" Blossom said. She put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table. "I just don't know Robin! I'm really freaked out by all of this!"  
  
"So I noticed," Robin joked grimly. She thought about something for a minute. "You know what I think we should do? I think maybe we should ask Mike Believe about this."  
  
For about half a second, a smirk emerged on Blossom's face. "You always say we should ask your boyfriend about things," she teased.  
  
Robin blushed. "Well, Mike's just about as smart as you are, plus he knows a lot about things that have to do with the supernatural," she said logically. "Come on!" With that, she grabbed Blossom's hand and dragged her off, hoping to find Mike before homeroom began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brick, who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, became a little nervous. If Blossom had recognized him, then that was trouble. It meant that they would have to make their move that day, before she could confirm that she was right. He went back to his brothers, who were waiting for him outside the cafeteria. They were invisible to the normal human eye, of course, but Blossom had spotted them twice already, so going in together would be a bad idea. Brick figured that if she had seen him, then he could let her keep thinking that he was alone.  
  
Boomer took one look at his brother's face and knew right away that he had not liked what he had heard. "What's up bro?" he called.  
  
Brick was reluctant to answer. "She knew that it was me that she saw. She recognized me," he said.  
  
Butch gave a visible jump. "How could she have? Him said that they wouldn't!"  
  
"I don't know, but I really don't want to take any more chances," Brick said seriously.  
  
"Do you mean that we're gonna make our move today?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Yep. Before she can figure out for sure that it was me," Brick said.  
  
"But, we aren't supposed to try anything until we get stronger!" Butch argued.  
  
"First of all, Him doesn't control us yet, and second of all, if we're careful enough about it, and you two dorks do what I say for once, we'll be able to get her no sweat," Brick said.  
  
"Wait. You have a plan already?" Butch asked.  
  
"I've had one ever since Him brought us here," Brick said. "Once he told us what he needed us to do, I thought of ways to pull it off, and I came up with this plan."  
  
"You know what? You da man!" Boomer declared.  
  
"Without a doubt!" Brick said smugly. "Now listen, here's what we're gonna do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bubbles pulled her English book out of her locker for first period, keeping an eye out for either of her sisters, or maybe even Robin. Blossom was sure to have told Robin what was bothering her. Blossom told Robin everything, even things she didn't tell herself or Buttercup. She wanted to talk to one of the three of them. Bubbles premonition had grown in strength, and she was worried. She knew that it had something to do with Blossom, and she didn't want anything to happen to her sister, or to anyone for that matter. She had a nasty reckoning that whatever it was that was threatening Blossom would affect the whole city.  
  
"BOO!!" came a sudden shout from behind her. Bubbles jumped five feet into the air and hovered there for a second before realizing that it was just Mike, her best friend and Robin's boyfriend. When she landed, she gave him a light smack on the arm.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said in a teasing manner.  
  
"Sorry Bubs," he said, "but an opportunity like that was to prime to pass up! It's not often that I catch you off guard!" He laughed and opened his own locker, which happened to be right next to hers. "So why did I catch you off guard? It's not like you to space like that."  
  
Bubbles hesitated before saying anything. She didn't know if Mike would know yet; it depended on whether or not Robin and Blossom had seen him yet. So, instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own. "Have you seen Blossom or Robin this morning?"  
  
"Not yet," he said. "Why?"  
  
"Er, no reason," she said pathetically.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I really believe that," he said sarcastically. "Come on, tell me Bubs."  
  
"Not yet," she said. "Let me know when you've talked to Robin and Blossom. I'll tell you then."  
  
She closed her locker and hurried away, not giving Mike the chance to ask her again what was the matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buttercup was sitting at her desk in her homeroom, even though the school day hadn't officially started yet. She just didn't have anyplace better to go in the morning. She sat at her desk, staring out the window, wondering what it was that had caused her feeling of danger increase. She was very, very worried about Blossom, even more worried than Bubbles was, though she would never admit it. Buttercup loved her sisters dearly; they meant more to her than her very soul, because as far as she was concerned, they were her soul. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to either one of them.  
  
Buttercup sighed, remembering all the times she had come close to losing her sisters, and how much it had hurt. If it had hurt that much just nearly losing them, she couldn't believe her sanity would hold if one of them were really gone. Yet, that was the feeling she had; that Blossom would be gone. She would NEVER say it out loud, but she was deathly afraid. She was so very afraid that this feeling was actually a warning.  
  
"Leader girl, please, be careful today," she whispered to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Next chapter is when the trouble really starts!! The boys are planning something that has to do with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are feeling a touch of danger on the air, and now Robin and Mike are in the story!! Let me know what you think, and once again, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! 


	4. Capture

"Rowdyruff Return"  
  
Chapter Three: Capture  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not going to respond personally, though, not this chapter. I will next chapter! Anyway, let's get on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin and Blossom hunted up and down the hallways of Pokey Oaks High School for Mike, without much success. Since he was searching for them as well, they kept on missing each other. Finally, the first bell rang and they had to go to homeroom.  
  
"Oh damn it!" Robin said. "I'm sorry, Bloss. I guess it'll have to wait." Blossom didn't respond. She just stood there looking dazed. "Blossom?"  
  
Blossom suddenly jumped and shivered. "We may not have that long to wait," she said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" came a voice from behind them. Both girls jumped and turned around, but it was only Buttercup's boyfriend, Mitch Mitchelson. Blossom grimaced. She had never liked Mitch that much. What Buttercup saw in him lay beyond her comprehension. Suddenly Blossom found herself giggling a little. The fact that she could think about something like her sister's taste in men at that moment seemed funny to her.  
  
"What's so fuckin' funny?" he demanded.  
  
Robin glared, but her expression brightened when she saw Mike running up behind Mitch. "Hey there, you! We were lookin' for you!" she called.  
  
Mike stopped next to Mitch and gasped out "Blossom . . . downstairs . . . big problem . . . need girls . . . boiler room flooded!"  
  
"Boiler room flooded!!" Blossom yelped. "I'm going downstairs! Mitch, could you go get Buttercup and Bubbles for me?"  
  
"I'm on it!" he said, and he dashed down the hall in one direction while Blossom flew at top speed in the other.  
  
She reached a staircase and saw people who were looking half-drowned climbing up the stairs that weren't already covered in water.  
  
"How could the basement have flooded like this?" Blossom thought. She took a deep breath and dove down. She saw that there were people still trying to get out, grabbed them, and brought them upstairs.  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles got there just then. "Is everyone alright?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I think so," Blossom gasped. "Need to fix the problem though." Taking another deep breath, Blossom dove back down, Bubbles and Buttercup right behind her. It took a few times resurfacing to take a breath, but the girls were finally able to locate the source of the water; the water main and several other pipes had burst. They sealed off the pipes and began to drain the water using buckets. It took them all of homeroom and first period to solve the crisis, and by that time, the girls were drenched and exhausted.  
  
"You girls okay?" a custodian asked.  
  
"We're fine," Bubbles said. "We've been through a lot worse than this." She pulled herself up. "Aw man! This shirt is dry-clean only!"  
  
"Get over it, Bubbles," Blossom grumbled. "Let's go to class. We haven't got time to go change just yet. We'll just have to live with wet clothes."  
  
"Wet clothes may be good right now!!" Robin said, coming down the hall.  
  
"What?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"The mayor just called! There's a humongous fire in the warehouse district, and the fire department can't get it under control! They need your ice powers, Bloss!" Robin said.  
  
"Okay." Blossom turned to her sisters. "There's no need for all of us to get exhausted. You two stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
She was off in a flash of bright pink light. The fire has already engulfed about half of the warehouses, and it was still burning strong. Flying back and forth over the flames (and drying her clothes in the process), Blossom blew out the fire using her ice breath. Once the fire was out, Blossom landed on her knees, completely wiper out. Two big disasters in a row was more than a little tiring, but she was about to be drained further when she saw the Powerpuff signal on a cloud bank. Trying to catch her breath, Blossom flew to the mayor's office, joining her sisters on the way.  
  
"This is a big problem," Ms. Bellum, now the mayor of Townsville, told them. "There are buildings just falling apart downtown! We need you to try to stop it, or at least get the people out of there!" Without hesitation, the girls flew off.  
  
"This is getting weird," Bubbles said. "Three huge problems in a row?"  
  
"What's going' on?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we haven't got time to figure it out right now!" Blossom panted. She'd barely had time to catch her breath yet, but she forced herself on.  
  
When they reached downtown, they saw the panicked people hurrying out of the way of collapsing buildings. The girls zigzagged the streets, getting the people out of harm's way, then clearing up the debris of the buildings, which had stopped crumbling when the girls had gotten the people out of the way.  
  
After the building situation was over, the girls flew back to the school, utterly exhausted. Blossom was barely able to stand up. She was so burnt out that she had to lean on Bubbles when they landed to keep herself from tripping.  
  
"Are you okay Bloss?" Robin called. She, Mike, and Mitch were hurrying outside.  
  
"What period is it?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Study hall," Mitch said. "You girls were gone so long that we were about ready to go looking for you."  
  
Blossom stood up, getting off of Bubbles, and said, "Hey, no worries. The Powerpuff Girls can handle anything!" She walked back into the school, trying to keep up the impression of a normal day's crime fighting, but they weren't fooled. She repeatedly stumbled over things, a sure mark of her weariness.  
  
"I'm worried about her," Mike said. "If what you told me and Mitch is true, Robin, then Blossom may be in some serious danger, especially if she's right and it involves the Rowdyruff Boys."  
  
"ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" Buttercup yelled. She grabbed Mike by the collar and growled, "Tell me everything you know! NOW!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boomer was doubled over in laughter. Brick's plan was sheer genius! Boomer had caused the flood in the boiler room by slicing the pipes, Brick had caused the fire with his flame breath, and Butch's special "Decay Beam" had been what was causing the buildings to crumble. Striking one at a time, in direct succession, had been a touch of brilliance. Now Blossom was so tired that she couldn't walk straight. Boomer found that to be hilarious.  
  
"Now there's only one thing left for us to do!" he said to himself. With that, he dashed back to his brothers and said, "It's time! You were right, bro! She can't even see right!"  
  
"I still can't believe that it worked!" Butch said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Brick said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blossom stumbled through the hallway, trying to get to the library. She continuously had to lean against the lockers, though; she was extremely dizzy, and that sense of danger was back in triple. After a few moments, Blossom stopped and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Too much," she whispered. "All that trouble. Wouldn't be a problem if this feeling wasn't already draining my energy away."  
  
Suddenly, Blossom knew she wasn't alone. Pulling herself onto her feet, she yelled, "Alright! I know you're there!!! Show yourself!!"  
  
Three seconds later, Blossom regretted making that challenge. The Rowdyruffs were surrounding her, in plain sight, no longer invisible to the human eye.  
  
The red-clad boy said, "Hello there, Blossom. It's been a while. Ten years."  
  
"Ten years of being trapped in a dimension that isn't ours!" said the blonde.  
  
The green-clad boy came right up to Blossom's face. "You know, I'd punch you right in the face if we didn't need you."  
  
"Need me? For what?"  
  
"To come back of course," Brick said, as if it were totally obvious.  
  
Blossom came forward, facing him. "How do you think you can make me? You're not even here!" She swung her hand at him, and it went right through. "You see? You couldn't do anything to me!"  
  
"Not true," Boomer said smugly. He fired a laser beam at her, and it blasted her into a wall.  
  
"Boomer!" Brick yelled. "We can't kill her yet!!"  
  
Blossom stood up and came back over to the boys. "Then what are you here for, if not to kill me?"  
  
"To catch you!" Brick said. "We need your powers, Blossom. It's the only way to bring ourselves back!"  
  
The boys floated around Blossom until they were in a perfect triangle around her. "And with you so exhausted from all the trouble we caused, there's nothing you can do about it!" Butch boasted.  
  
The others chose that moment to show up. They froze when they saw what was happening before them. They looked older, but there was no mistaking the Rowdyruff Boys. They began to glow with some sort of a power, and suddenly Buttercup let out a piercing shriek.  
  
"That power," she whimpered. "I can feel it! The darkness of that power!" She stood up. "Whatever you're trying to do to my sister, STOP IT!!!!" Buttercup charged forward, followed closely by Bubbles.  
  
Boomer looked at them both. "Sorry, babe, but you're not stopping us. Not after we've waited for so long!"  
  
Buttercup suddenly slammed into something that felt like a wall. She and Bubbles looked up to see a wall of blue energy in front of them. Boomer smirked at them, and turned back to Blossom and his brothers. The boys began to glow brighter, and Blossom seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Now, you will come with us!" Butch said.  
  
And in an instant, they were all gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: (insert evil laugh here) CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHA!! I love cliffhangers!! Sorry I took so long with the update, but I've had a minor writer's block. Anyway, review, and NO FLAMES!!!!!! 


	5. Notice

Notice about "Rowdyruff Return"  
I'm sorry, but I've temporarily lost my thread on this story, so I'm putting it on hold for a while. I won't give up writing it, but I can't think of any additions to it for now. It's only temporary. I promise, I will get back to this story after a while! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Cherry Romancer 


End file.
